


Domesticity and a Striped Shirt

by StaciNadia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Clumsy Stiles Stilinski, Cooking, Domestic, Fanart, Hairy Derek Hale, Humor, M/M, Sterek Reverse Bang 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaciNadia/pseuds/StaciNadia
Summary: Fanart for "Derek Hale's Recovery Handbook".





	Domesticity and a Striped Shirt

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Derek Hale's Recovery Handbook](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429207) by [mak (cold_blue_eyes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_blue_eyes/pseuds/mak). 



> My art for the Sterek Reverse Bang! My writer was [Cold-Blue-Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_blue_eyes/pseuds/mak), so please check out their [fanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429207) as well! 
> 
> The pictures are in the order they happen in the fanfic. The first one is the picture I drew for claiming, and the second one is an extra picture I wanted to do.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist drawing Stiles in the Miguel shirt! XD
> 
> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
